Un sourire à Noël
by FloriaPotty
Summary: One-Shot dérivé de ma fic "Et si...". Premier Noël de James lorsque celui-ci revient en Angleterre après les 10 années en Italie. Sa famille lui manque, Harry et Sirius lui manquent. La culpabilité est forte mais le miracle de Noël existe...
1. Chapter 1

Ce one-shot est tiré de ma fic "Et si tout était différent". Il est donc FORTEMENT conseillé de l'avoir lu pour pouvoir comprendre. Pour ceux qui pourraient être intéressé par le one-shot mais pas par la fic, j'ai mis dans un second chapitre les points essentiel, selon moi, à connaître pour pouvoir comprendre ce one-shot.

A tous un **joyeux Noël** et une **heureuse année 2011**. Je tiens également à préciser que cette fic est proche de moi. Noël n'est à mes yeux pas une fête commerciale mais un moment de lumière, d'amour et de partage durant ces mois de froid et gris! Il s'agit donc un peu d'une part de moi dans ce one-shot que je partage avec vous. Les trois moldues que j'ai décrit sont des gens que j'ai rencontré qui m'ont donné l'inspiration et le passage avec les bougies il s'agit de mon propre vécu. J'espère que ca vous plaira et que je ne vais pas trop vous surprendre^^! **Bonne lecture**!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent **

**One-Shot**

**Un sourire à Noël**

Un tapis blanc recouvrait le sol. Les étoiles étaient couchées sur la toile sombre. Un vent apaisant soufflait entre les arbres dénudés. La vie était gelée. Dans la neige apparaissaient des empreintes fines et bestiales. Des traces de pas conduisaient aux maisonnettes décorées avec amour. Des lumières ornaient les rues. À travers les fenêtres, on apercevait des familles heureuses et unies. À la sortie de ce petit village blanc se trouvait une demeure magique. Protégée contre les maux du monde, elle abritait l'amour et la vie. Il suffisait de passer le portail en bois pour apercevoir la joie de ces habitants. Un bonhomme de neige observait une famille à travers la fenêtre. Recouverte d'une poudre blanche, étincelante de guirlandes dorées, ce palais impressionnait par sa splendeur.

À l'intérieur, une douce odeur émanant de la cuisine chatouillait les narines. Dans le salon, un immense sapin trônait. Attelé à la tâche de la décoration du sapin, un petit garçon accrochait avec soin la boule dorée sur la branche du conifère. Le bout de sa langue dépassait de ses lèvres, signe d'une concentration assidue. Il était vêtu d'un jean's et d'un pull vert qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux. Ses petites mains plaçaient avec réflexion les délicates boules de Noël sous le regard attentif de son père. Ce dernier était à genou à ses côtés, prêt à réagir face à la moindre maladresse enfantine. Son regard était attendri devant ce petit être qui lui ressemblant tant. Il passa machinalement une main dans sa chevelure ébène et batailleuse. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le regard enfantin rencontra le sien.

-T'as vu, papa, elle n'est pas tombée, s'extasia le garçonnet.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour James. Sous le choc, il ferma les yeux, rompant le contact visuel aux reflets verts. Quand il les rouvrit, le sapin avait disparut. Harry n'était plus devant lui et n'était plus un enfant en bas âge. La chaleureuse lumière du lustre familiale ne l'éclairait plus. Sa famille n'était plus là.

Il était seul. Ses noisettes se posèrent sur la pierre froide de la tombe de William Potter. Une larme coula le long de sa joue la perle salée qu'il s'était promit de ne pas verser. Il avait créé un état d'insensibilité durant dix ans, alors pourquoi son cœur devait-il recommencer à pleurer simplement parce qu'il était de retour en Angleterre, au Manoir Potter ? Il fixa tristement les deux noms sur la tombe de ses parents. Il les avait tués. La prophétie les avait tués. Son regard se baissa, embué par la honte et les larmes. Il était seul. Assis en tailleur sur un tapis blanc au milieu d'un cimetière, il passait la nuit de Noël seul.

Pour Glorfi, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il avait fait acte de présence dans la salle à manger du manoir salle à manger plus utilisée depuis son départ pour Godric's Hollow et la fin de sa vie heureuse. Il n'avait pas tenu. La dernière bouchée de dessert était à peine avalée qu'il s'enfuyait. Il ne pouvait rester là-bas. Aucune décoration, excepté une longue bougie rouge et or sur la longue table, ornait la demeure. Elle était triste. La nourriture était malheureuse. Il pouvait sentir, malgré la réussite du repas, le chagrin de son elfe de maison à la moindre mastication. Il avait fui, lâchement. Il avait laissé Glorfi à son nettoyage intensif et libérateur. Comme quand il était enfant, c'était les bras protecteurs de son père qu'il avait recherché. Mais le corps rassurant de William n'était plus là pour apaiser ses peines. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une pierre froide qui lui renvoyait son destin.

Sans réfléchir, il avait passé les portes du Manoir Potter. Dans la neige, on pouvait suivre ses empreintes jusqu'au cimetière où ses pas l'avaient guidé. Il avait fait ce chemin si souvent, trop souvent. D'abord pour sa mère, puis pour ses grands-parents et pour finir c'était son père qu'il venait aussi pleurer. En arrivant devant le marbre recouvert de poudre blanche, son cœur se serra. Les noms n'étaient plus visibles, cachés par la maculée blanche. D'un geste de la main, il avait magiquement dégagé les gravures. La paume ouverte, tendue vers la terre gelée et les fleurs mortes, il vivifia les plantes funéraires sur les quatre tombes. Inchangées pendant plus de dix ans, elles étaient figées dans une mort éternelle. La vie redonnée aux fleurs rouges et jaunes illuminait de beauté cet endroit si mort.

Ses genoux l'avaient lâché. Plantés dans la neige, il avait d'abord ignoré le froid qui lui paralysait les jambes. Les lèvres pincées, il refusait de pleurer. Ses yeux avaient laissé passer trop d'eau salée à son arrivée en Italie. Il était de retour chez lui. Il devait être heureux. Il avait tant espéré revenir. Un jour, il retrouverait Harry.

Harry… L'image du bébé d'une année et trois mois apparut devant ses yeux comme gravée dans ses lunettes rondes. Il entendait encore dans ses oreilles le rire de ce petit être plein de vie. Il ferma les yeux. Les paupières closes, il se sentit transporté dans un Noël imaginaire où ses parents, sa mère y compris, seraient présents ; un Noël avec une Ravenna différente, plus humaine ; un Noël avec Sirius, son frère emprisonné dans les profondeurs glaciales d'Azkaban un Noël avec son âme sœur, avec sa Lily qu'il avait conduit à la mort un Noël avec un petit garçon qui poserait l'étoile sur la cime du sapin en souriant et dont les yeux émeraudes illumineraient son cœur… Mais ce petit garçon n'existait plus. Harry n'avait plus cinq ans, il en avait onze. Il était à Poudlard désormais. Il pouvait l'imaginer rire au coin du feu avec ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cependant, il restait incapable d'imaginer Harry et lui assis devant le feu de cheminée du Manoir Potter comment Harry pourrait-il avoir envie de passer Noël avec un père qui l'avait abandonné ?

Abandonné… Une seconde larme coula le long de sa joue. Il les avait tous abandonné. Harry… Lily… Sirius… Remus… William… Il sentit le poids de la culpabilité pulser dans ces veines.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il réalisa alors qu'il était toujours agenouillé dans la neige face au marbre froid. Il tendit la main et une douce chaleur s'enroula autour de son corps. Le froid de la glace ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi. Son dos était droit. Posées sur ces jambes, ses deux mains étaient ouvertes paumes contre le ciel. Ses noisettes se noyaient dans cette eau salée. Ses doigts étaient gelés. Intérieurement il avait froid, très froid et il ne pouvait être réchauffé.

Son regard dévia sur la tombe de ses grands-parents. Il avait eu une famille, un père, des grands-parents… Harry n'avait rien, excepté les Dursley qui détestaient le monde magique et par la même occasion lui-même. Il avait été choyé tandis que son fils avait été si seul. En se détachant des lettres dorées du nom de William Potter, il remarqua de la lumière. Au bout du cimentière, l'Église du village était illuminée. Il distinguait depuis où il était les vieux vitraux du XIIIe siècle qui servaient autrefois d'enseignement aux illettrés. Le clocher sonna le premier coup de minuit, annonçant le début du culte de Noël. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira doucement. Enfant, voire même adolescent, il quittait en famille la chaleur du manoir pour y aller. Sans encore savoir pourquoi, ses jambes se levèrent. Il se dirigea vers la foule emmitouflée. Avant de quitter la noirceur du cimentière, il posa sa main sur les deux pierres tombales des couples Potter. Une larme roula à nouveau sur ses joues.

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'entrée, il ne restait presque plus personne dans l'atrium. Il entra timidement. Il s'arrêta au début de la nef. Face à lui, à l'autre bout de l'Eglise, se trouvait le Christ, la tête baissée, sur la croix en bois. Ses noisettes se posèrent sur cette sculpture qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir observée enfant au lieu d'écouter les paroles du pasteur. Sans la quitter des yeux, il s'assit au fond de l'Église, sur le dernier banc, contre les colonnes engagées. Il tira sur son bonnet noir qui datait de ses vingt ans, révélant sa tignasse sombre et indisciplinée. Il rendit le sourire que lui offrait la vieille dame à ses côtés. Le bout de tissu en laine dans ses mains, il esquissa un sourire en réalisant qu'il portait ses vieux habits. Pendant dix ans, il n'avait pas connu la neige. Ses affaires d'hiver moldus dataient de son adolescence. Il sourit lorsqu'il enleva son blouson noir et qu'il remarqua les deux petits trous qu'il avait fait avec Sirius dans les manches de son pull noir afin d'y faire passer ses pouces.

Il s'installa confortablement, dans la mesure du possible sur ce banc froid et dur. Son dos s'appuya contre le dossier si sévère. Au dessus de sa tête, l'orgue joua les premières notes. En regardant les vitraux qu'il connaissait autrefois par cœur, il se demanda pourquoi il était revenu ici. Comme les ignorants le faisaient autrefois, il lut les scènes bibliques à travers l'image. Il reconnut facilement l'annonciation Marie agenouillée face à un ange tandis qu'une colombe lui tombe dessus.

-Dis Mamie, pourquoi elle a un truc doré autour de la tête la dame sur la fenêtre ?

-Il s'agit d'un nimbe lumineux. Ça montre qu'il s'agit de la mère de Jésus, Marie, lui avait alors expliqué sa grand-maman avec son sourire bienveillant.

-Moi aussi je peux dessiner sur les fenêtres à la maison ?

-Non, avait-elle répondit en rigolant. Ce sont des vitraux James. Les vitraux et les sculptures servaient à expliquer la Bible aux gens qui ne savaient pas lire.

-Les gens comme moi !

-Sauf que toi un jour tu sauras lire.

Il sourit en se remémorant ce souvenir. Ses yeux brillaient. L'orgue continuait à déclamer ses notes avec délicatesse. Son regard parcourut l'Église. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, excepté le grand sapin à la droite de l'abside. Il réalisa avec horreur que son dernier passage datait de son propre mariage. À la pensée de Lily, il sentit à nouveau ses entrailles se serrer.

Son regard se posa sur le vitrail peignant la Pentecôte. Les douze apôtres dont le visage était tourné vers le ciel, encadraient la Vierge au centre de la représentation. Au dessus de leur tête, des flammes descendaient sur eux. Au dessus de la scène, le Christ se trouvait dans une mandorle soutenue par deux anges et tendait la main en signe de bénédiction. Il entendait encore l'explication de sa mamie sur la différence entre le nimbe crucifère qui symbolisait uniquement le Christ et les autres. Ses noisettes reflétaient une lumière éteinte depuis si longtemps. Les années avaient passées mais il entendait toujours sa douce voix qui lui apprenait ce qu'elle avait elle-même apprit durant toutes ces années de dévotion pieuse.

Il retint un éclat de rire en entendant sa propre voix dans sa tête lorsqu'à treize ans, il vint pour au culte de Noël accompagné de son père et de Sirius qui pénétrait dans une Eglise pour la première fois. Avec peine, il garda coincé dans sa gorge le rire sincère qui voulait sortir. Comme tout enfant, il avait répété ce qu'il lui avait été appris. Il voyait encore la tête perdue de Sirius lorsqu'ils étaient entrés et s'étaient assis au centre de l'Église. Ses yeux posaient mille et une question sur le personnage crucifié ce qui était selon lui, quelque chose de macabre. Il voyait encore son froncement de sourcil en regardant les vitraux, chose inconnue, qui dépeignaient des visages en pleurs devant la scène de la passion, de la crucifixion. Il sourit en se souvenant de sa remarque sur les flammes de la Pentecôte.

-C'est quoi ces sorts qui leur arrive sur la tête ? En plus, ils regardent ça bêtement. Et l'autre nana au centre, elle ne réagit pas. Elle est stoïque.

-Ce n'est pas un sort, pas à proprement parler. C'est le don de l'Esprit Saint.

-Hein ? s'était écrié Sirius faisant tourné plusieurs têtes vers lui.

James lança un sourire d'excuse. Il rassura son père qui les regardait surpris.

-À sa mort, Jésus, Celui qui est sur la croix là-bas, avait-il ajouté au grand plaisir d'un Black perdu, est descendu en enfer pour les péchés des hommes mais Il a été ressuscité. Il s'est montré aux gens qui L'avaient suivit durant des années. Puis Il est monté au ciel, au paradis. C'est grâce à Lui que l'homme a le droit d'aller au paradis. Quand Il est était au paradis, le jour de la Pentecôte, Son esprit est descendu sur les hommes qui croyaient en Lui, sur les douze apôtres d'abord. C'est ce qu'on appelle le don de l'Esprit Saint.

-C'est compliqué ton truc Jamie. Et il donne quoi comme pouvoir ton « don de l'Esprit » ?

-Ce n'est pas un pouvoir magique. C'est quelque chose que moldus et sorciers peuvent recevoir. C'est le don de parler la langue de l'Esprit Saint.

-Et on ne peut pas l'apprendre cette langue ? On doit avoir ces flammes ?

-C'est symboliquement dessiné par des flammes. On ne peut pas l'apprendre car elle est propre à chacun.

-À quoi ça servirait de savoir parler une langue que personne ne comprend sauf toi ? Je peux inventer n'importe quel charabia !

-Dieu te comprend.

-Si je parle en anglais, il ne me comprend pas ? s'était moqué Sirius.

-Si. Mais… Je n'ai pas le don de l'Esprit. Je n'ai pas la science infuse. Va demander au pasteur si tu as des questions, avait répliqué James, vexé de ne pas avoir les arguments en sa faveur.

Il sourit tout en fixant ces images. Son ventre se tordit d'émotion en se souvenant du jour où Sirius avait parlé pour la première fois cette langue dont il ne comprenait pas la signification. Il se souvenait de son réveil après le sauvetage miraculeux de Rogue face à un Remus transformé quand, fier de lui, son frère de cœur lui avait expliqué comment, inquiet pour lui, il avait passé sa nuit à prier un Dieu qu'il ne connaissait pas et avait fini par parler inconsciemment dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus.

-Ton truc, c'est incroyable ! J'ai demandé à ce que tu n'aies rien toute la nuit à ton Dieu et tu n'as rien. Pomfresh vient de nous expliquer que tu avais été griffé et pas mordu. Tu seras debout en deux trois mouvements ! En plus, je ne sais pas même ce que j'ai dit !

Au milieu de cette assemblée, il retint les larmes des souvenirs de couler. Ses yeux brillaient. Il pouvait sentir le regard de sa voisine. Il se retourna et sourit, d'un sourire sincère. Ses noisettes se posèrent à nouveau sur ses flammes. Il se souvient de cet été 1997 où Lily avait débarqué chez lui, orpheline. Elle était si triste. Son cœur pleurait avec elle ses morts. Il connaissait si bien ce que signifiait perdre les gens qu'on aime sentiment encore plus connu aujourd'hui. Durant les premiers jours, aucune larme n'avait pu sortir. Elle voulait pleurer mais ne pouvait le faire jusqu'à ce jour dans l'église dans le village où Lily avait grandit. Il lui avait pris la main et elle avait commencé à pleurer de tout son soûl. Elle s'était agrippée à lui et n'avait plus voulu le lâcher. Durant tout le reste de la cérémonie, elle avait pleuré et pleuré. Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait fait, il entendait sa réponse symbolique.

-Je parlais la langue des anges.

Il voyait encore la tête d'incompréhension de Lily. Il ignorait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas expliqué que ce jour-là dans cette église, lorsqu'il avait parlé dans cette langue inconnue, il parlait dans la langue de l'Esprit quémandant que ses larmes puissent enfin sortir et qu'elle puisse se libérer de cette douleur.

Il revint dans la réalité lorsqu'il sentit sa voisine lui tendre un livre avec un sourire de grand-maman bienveillante. Il le prit avec son sourire de remerciement. Ignorant la page, il ouvrit le livre au hasard et jeta un coup d'œil discret sur celui de sa voisine pour voir le numéro 385. Exactement la page sur laquelle il était tombé.

«_ Car Dieu est Dieu puissant,_

_Il règne de son saint lieu avec_

_Sagesse amour,_

_Oui Dieu est un Dieu puissant_ »

Il entendit l'église entière se mettre à chanter. D'abord tous ensemble, puis que les hommes, puis que les femmes et à nouveau tous ensemble. Il écouta, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, ayant la gorge trop nouée par les sentiments qui l'étreignaient. Il réalisa que depuis le début, il n'avait pas écouté une seule parole. Il ignorait quel message voulait transmettre le pasteur debout face à cette assemblée. Il se promit d'écouter un minimum, n'étant pas venu ici pour ressasser le passer. Il aurait put le faire sur la tombe de ses parents. Il sursauta en entendant un mot qu'il avait banni de sa bouche. Le pardon.

-Jésus accorde son pardon à celui qui le demande sincèrement…

-Faudrait déjà pouvoir se pardonner soi-même, maugréa James.

Il releva son visage qui s'était baissé de honte à l'entente d'une chose qu'il peinait à imaginer pouvoir faire. Il se sentit comme un enfant pris en faute lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de la statue du Christ. Son regard était presque vivant. James se sentit troublé. Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand sa tête n'était-elle pas baissée, son regard sans vie ne fixait-il plus le sol ? N'était-il pas censé être la statue d'un Jésus humilié et torturé par les hommes ? James était pourtant convaincu qu'en entrant dans cette église il avait retrouvé la même sculpture que dans le temps. Il la fixa mal à l'aise. Pourquoi son regard d'ivoire semblait-il si vivant, si perçant ?

_Je sais que je devrais demander pardon pour avoir abandonné mon fils et mon meilleur ami, pour avoir conduit ma femme, mes parents, toute ma famille à la mort. Je le sais. Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça. Déjà t'es censé être une statue. Bien sûr que je connais le miracle divin. Arrête de me fixer comme ça. Je ne peux pas me pardonner. Je culpabilise trop ! Je sais que tu me pardonnes. Mais c'est moi le problème. Aux dernières nouvelles c'est l'humain qui pose problème et pas le divin. La preuve, tu me pardonnes et moi je ne me pardonne pas ! J'ai abandonné Harry ! Sirius est en prison par ma faute ! Qui pardonnerait ça ? Qui pardonnerait à un père qui l'a abandonné ? À un meilleur ami qui vous conduit en prison ? Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comparable ! Ton Père ne pas T'as pas abandonné ! D'accord, Il a laissé les hommes T'humilier et Te conduire sur la croix, je Te l'accorde. Mais c'était pour sauver les hommes de leurs péchés ! Je ne vais pas sauver le monde ! Ce n'est pas comparable ! Je sais que je dois vaincre Voldemort, ses mangemorts et leurs idées diaboliques mais je ne vais pas sauver l'être humain. D'accord, de toute façon, Tu ne diras pas que Tu as tort. Je peux le comprendre quand on est Dieu. Bien sûr que si, j'ai trahi Sirius ! Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie ! Je sais que si on ne s'était pas rencontré ce jour-là dans ce parc, il serait devenu l'abruti qui aurait léché les pieds de Voldemort. Je sais, il aurait fait un pacte avec le diable. D'accord, grâce à moi il ne l'a pas fait. Mais qui a fait qu'on se rencontre ? Toi et toc ! J'ai raison sur ce point là. _

James essaya de détourner le regard. Il était comme hypnotisé par cette statue. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il était incapable de regarder ailleurs que dans Ses yeux d'ivoire. Il n'écoutait rien. Son cœur entendait. Il vit sa main tourné les pages jusqu'au numéro 642. Ses noisettes se baissèrent un dixième de seconde sur le titre. « Pardon, Seigneur ».

_Tu crois que je peux chanter une chanson qui parle de pardon ? Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis…_

« _Pardon, Seigneur, _

_Pardon pour notre orgueil, nos résistances ;_

_Viens enlever nos suffisances_

_Et chasser notre arrogance._

_Pardon, Seigneur, pardon_

_Pour toutes nos pensées impures ;_

_Viens changer nos cœurs si durs,_

_Nos raisonnements obscurs._

_Ô relève-nous, nous sommes tombés si bas._

_Ô relève-nous par ta grâce et ton pardon,_

_Aie pitié de nous, nous nous humilions devant toi._

_Pardon, Seigneur, pardon_

_Pour tant de paroles mauvaises ;_

_Viens adoucir nos mots, nos lèvres,_

_Et que nos querelles s'apaisent._

_Pardon, Seigneur, pardon_

_De toujours garder rancune ;_

_Viens changer notre amertume,_

_Transformer notre attitude._

_Ô relève-nous, nous sommes tombés si bas._

_Ô relève-nous par ta grâce et ton pardon,_

_Aie pitié de nous, nous nous humilions devant toi._ »

James réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer quand il remarqua une goutte salée tomber sur la page du livre. Il sentait ses lèvres trembler. Son cœur pleurait du sang. Il renifla. Il tira sur sa manche puis s'essuya le visage baigné de larmes. Il sentait son corps entier être pris de frisson. Il remarqua le paquet de mouchoir tendu. Il le prit sans un regard.

-Merci, murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Il garda le visage baissé et ne vit pas le sourire conciliant qui lui était renvoyé. Il releva juste les yeux pour voir que le regard vivant de la statue était de nouveau de marbre et baissé. Il la fixa, perdu. Son cœur était léger. Les larmes l'avaient libéré. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Il l'ignorait mais tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant était l'instant présent. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait bien. Il savait qu'au moins quelqu'Un pouvait lui pardonner. Ses yeux étaient rougis. Pourtant, un sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

À la fin du culte, le pasteur invita l'assemblée à prendre une bougie petite mais longue. James sourit devinant sans peine comment ça allait se terminer. Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Ils se levèrent tous et se mirent tout autour de l'Église, tout en restant à l'intérieur. Ils allumèrent les bougies. La première donna sa lumière à la deuxième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dernière, se passant la lumière les uns après les autres. Ses pupilles se posèrent sur la flamme. Il eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. À travers la bougie, son esprit partit durant un dixième de seconde mais il eut l'impression d'une durée plus longue.

Il retrouva l'image de Harry qui finissait de décorer le sapin sous son propre regard protecteur. Il tourna la tête et vit Lily. Ils échangèrent un sourire amoureux. Elle s'approcha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme dans un rêve.

-Fini ! Dois mettre étoile là haut, coupa Harry tout sourire.

Il prit le petit dans ses bras et le porta pour qu'il soit à la hauteur demandée. Il était heureux dans cette scène là. Lorsque Harry posa l'étoile, il fut applaudit par la famille Potter. James garda Harry serré contre lui, le portant d'une main. Il se tourna vers le restant de sa famille. Il vit avec étonnement la présence de sa mère qui tenait la main à son père tout en discutant avec Ravenna. Cette dernière souriait, rigolait comme si elle était humaine et non cette femme sans cœur que James avait côtoyé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux meilleurs amis qui rigolaient. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Dans son Noël imaginaire, ils iraient ensuite savourer le délicieux repas concocté avec amour par Glorfi. Ils auraient rit tous ensemble, discuté, admiré les nouvelles prouesses de Harry. Son fils le regarderait avec le même air admirateur qu'il lançait à son père. Il pouvait l'imaginer, seulement l'imaginer.

Il se retrouva à nouveau face à la flamme forte et sûre d'elle. Quand le culte fut terminé, il souffla à contre cœur sur la bougie. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la statue dont le visage était encré vers le bas. Il retourna à sa place pour prendre son vieux bonnet. Il attrapa son blouson. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement, prêt à jeter le moindre sort. Il se sentit mal à l'aise face à la vieille dame qui s'était trouvée à côté de lui. Il avait failli l'attaquer. Intérieurement il maudit ces dix années avec Ravenna où il avait appris à être sur ses gardes, à entendre qu'il pouvait être attaqué. Il avait pris une personne d'un certain âge pour quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

La question le surprit. Il voulait juste écouter le culte et ressortir directement après. Il n'avait pas demandé à être remarqué. Il réalisa qu'elle devait avoir remarqué ses larmes et venait savoir comment il se sentait.

-Mieux, répondit-il sans vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il prêt à prendre la fuite.

-Tu viens de la grande maison hors du village n'est-ce pas ?

Il se figea sur place. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il habitait le manoir Potter ? L'avait-elle reconnu ? Lui ne la connaissant pas, il en était persuadé. Il se retourna et la fixa, perplexe. Intérieurement, il tenta de se convaincre qu'elle savait où il habitait tout simplement parce qu'ici dans ce petit village tout le monde se connaissait. S'il ne venait pas du village même, il ne pouvait venir que du manoir Potter.

-En effet, avoua-t-il, surpris.

-Tu fais parti de la famille Potter ?

-Oui, affirma-t-il de plus en plus perdu.

-Tu es le petit-fils de Marguerite et Maurice ? James, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Cette dame le connaissait mais lui il ignorait qui elle était. Même son prénom lui était connu. Elle sembla remarquer son malaise car elle ajouta :

-Madame Schmidt. Je prenais le thé avec ta grand-maman ainsi que madame Hangel.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, je ne suis vous avez pas reconnu, madame Schmidt, s'excusa-t-il mal à l'aise en se souvenant parfaitement de l'amie de sa mamie.

-Cela fait quelques années qu'on ne t'avait plus vu par ici. C'est la première fois que je voyais cette maison vide. Avant il y avait toujours un Potter qui y vivait.

-J'ai dû partir en Italie, pour le travail, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu es dans la police, c'est ça ?

-Oui, affirma-t-il, acceptant la comparaison avec le métier d'auror.

-Comme ton père.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Aucune réponse ne pouvait être donnée après une telle vérité. Il remarqua une femme s'approcher d'eux. Mince, à la longue chevelure blonde, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé.

-Maman, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de la vieille amie de Marguerite Potter. Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il perturbé par ce regard qu'il semblait familier. Je vais vous laisser…

-Tu te souviens de James Potter, Camille ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu es James Potter ? répéta-t-elle surprise.

-Oui. _Mais je suis mort, _pensa James.

Il pouvait sentir son regard bleuté le scanner. Il l'observa à son tour mais ne se rappelait que très peu d'elle. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa mère mais il n'avait aucun souvenir d'une Camille. Par contre, elle, elle semblait savoir qui il était. D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas censé être mort ? Peut-être que la rumeur de sa mort n'avait-elle circulé que dans le monde magique, épargnant le monde moldu de ces mensonges.

-J'étais ta baby-sitter quand tu étais tout petit. Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de souvenirs.

-Aucun même, avoua-t-il dans un rire nerveux.

-En tout cas, moi, je te visualise encore sur ce vélo rouge à quatre roues.

Un léger pli apparut sur son front tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

-Je me souviens du vélo mais c'est tout.

Nerveusement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'église. Sur le parvis, il regarda le chemin afin de pouvoir prendre la fuite le plus rapidement possible.

-C'est normal qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Il était petit. Quatre, cinq ans. Et toi, après, tu es parti faire du bénévolat dans cette école en côte d'Ivoire. Quand tu es revenu, James devait déjà être dans son pensionnat, expliqua Madame Schmidt.

-Sûrement. Tu t'es marié, si j'ai de bons souvenirs.

La question piège fut posée. Son cœur se serra à l'allusion de Lily.

-J'étais.

-Désolée, j'ignorais que vous étiez séparé, s'excusa-t-elle, mal à l'aise sous le regard noir de la vieille dame.

-C'est plutôt la mort qui nous a séparé, avoua-t-il douloureusement.

Depuis le décès de Lily, c'était la première fois qu'il disait à quelqu'un que sa femme l'avait quitté. Les italiens étaient à des kilomètres d'imaginer la double identité de Tellerino, alors comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'il ait eu un jour une femme ? Ce fut douloureusement libérateur de dire à quelqu'un qu'il était veuf, d'avouer que Lily, sa tendre épouse, n'était plus là. Une grimace de tristesse se dessina sur le visage des deux femmes.

-C'était il y a dix ans, ajouta-t-il pour dédramatiser la situation. J'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à la douleur. _Ou pas_.

-Maman, papa te demande, coupa une jeune fille blonde comme le soleil. Salut grand-maman ! Bonsoir. Maman vient, pressa-t-elle.

-À une prochaine, James. Joyeux Noël.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Elles laissèrent James et la vieille dame seuls à nouveau.

-Quel âge a-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en fixant le dos de l'adolescente.

-Déjà treize ans.

Treize ans ! À peine deux ans de plus que Harry, compara James. Si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement, ses deux enfants seraient peut-être devenus amis. Son regard la suivit en songeant à son fils. L'image de l'adolescent perdu sur le quai de King's Cross lui apparut. Il se perdit dans ses pensées où Harry aurait été dans son élément dans le monde magique, où il aurait connu les moindres secrets de Poudlard avant même d'y être entré, où ils auraient été en famille. Les lèvres mouvantes de Madame Schmidt le ramenèrent à la réalité.

-Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Je comprends. Je te disais justement que je peux comprendre ta douleur. Mon mari est parti, il y a huit ans. Tous les jours, je pense à lui. Mais tu es jeune. Laisse-toi la possibilité de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as le droit de retomber amoureux.

-Il n'y a eu et il n'y aura que Lily. Depuis notre première rencontre quand on avait onze ans, j'ai su qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Je serais incapable d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle aimerait te voir heureux même auprès d'une autre femme ? N'aurait-elle pas envie que tu puisses connaître le bonheur autour d'une petite famille ?

Famille ! James dût retenir un éclat de rire à l'entente d'un tel mot. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir envie de refonder une famille. La seule qu'il n'ait jamais eue, il l'avait tué. Son fils était seul et se pensait orphelin. Jamais, même s'il devait survivre à cette guerre, il ne pourrait tomber amoureux à nouveau.

-J'ai un fils, avoua-t-il tout bas, ignorant pourquoi il confiait cela.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Harry. Il a onze ans.

-Oh ! C'est son premier Noël dans le pensionnat où tu as été ? Demanda-t-elle, convaincue d'avoir trouvé la raison des larmes de James, l'absence de son fils des premières fêtes de fin d'année.

-Il ne me connaît pas.

Sur le visage ridé, une palette d'émotion s'afficha, de l'étonnement, de la tristesse, de la compréhension, de la réflexion… James tourna son regard vers le cimentière et encra ses noisettes sur les seules fleurs encore vivantes en ce froid mois de décembre. Il était incapable de regarder son interlocutrice en face. Pour la première fois, il venait d'avouer l'absence de père que Harry devait supporter. Après l'aveu de la mort de Lily, celui de l'abandon de Harry, James se sentit étonnement libre de dire ses faits qui le rendaient si tristes. Il sentit un bras le tirer. Il se laissa faire. Ses genoux heurtèrent un banc recouvert de neige. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à la vieille dame qui tenait deux gobelets de vin chaud. Elle l'avait amené à l'arrière de l'Église, dans un coin éclairé uniquement par la lumière des étoiles.

-Tu peux enlever la neige ? Avec la magie, précisa-t-elle à l'étonnement de James.

Son visage reflétait une incompréhension. Comment cette moldue pouvait-elle connaître l'existence de la magie ? Devant son air convaincu, il leva la main et fit fondre la neige tout en ajoutant un sort de réchauffement.

-Merci.

Elle prit place. D'abord stupéfait de son manque de réaction face à sa magie, il resta debout. Elle tapota la place à ses côtés et tel un automate, il s'assit. Il sentit le gobelet bouillonnant entrer en collision avec sa paume gelée. Il fixa l'arbre dénudé face à lui, attendant qu'elle parle.

-Tu pleurais ta femme, ton fils ou les deux ?

-Les deux, entres autres, avoua-t-il.

-Entres autres ? Parler libère les cœurs. Tu peux tout me dire. Je dois être la seule personne dans ce village qui connaît le monde magique.

-Comment le connaissez-vous ?

-On se disait tout avec ta grand-maman. Que signifiait le « entre-autre » ?

-Mon père me manque. Mon meilleur ami.

-Où est ce meilleur ami ?

-En prison ! Pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commis.

-Qui est-ce qui l'a commis alors ?

-Peter.

-As-tu des preuves ?

-Je suis la preuve, rétorqua James qui sentait à nouveau les larmes frapper à la porte oculaire.

-Tu parles toujours par énigmes ? rigola-t-elle.

-En parler ne sert à rien. À part peut-être ressasser des évènements funestes.

-Des évènements funestes ? répéta-t-elle.

-Une malédiction s'en prend aux gens qui me côtoient.

-Je vais bientôt mourir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Pardon ?

Surpris, il lui jeta un regard en biais recherchant la moindre trace sur son visage d'une quelconque fatigue. Cette femme semblait pourtant bien se porter pour son âge.

-J'ai un cancer du sang. J'ai refusé de faire tous ces soins qui sont si durs à supporter. J'ai choisi de passer et de profiter de mon dernier Noël.

-Pourquoi être là avec moi alors ? Votre fille et votre petite-fille ne voudraient-elles pas vous voir ?

-Je pense qu'il est préférable d'être auprès de quelqu'un qui a besoin de libérer ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Ma fille me verra demain.

James resta d'abord silencieux, ignorant quoi répondre. Avait-il vraiment besoin de libérer le poids qu'il supportait depuis si longtemps ? Allait-il vraiment se sentir mieux après ? La culpabilité pouvait-elle vraiment le quitter ?

-Tu te sentirais mieux même si ce n'est que pour quelques temps, le pressa-t-elle comme si elle comprenait son trouble.

-Il existe dans le monde sorcier quatre héritiers de grands sorciers. Un est déjà mort, le deuxième ne peut mourir que de la main du troisième. Le troisième et le quatrième ne pourront vaincre l'autre que lorsque le deuxième sera mort. Je suis le quatrième.

-Tu dois vaincre le troisième.

-Lord Voldemort. Une prophétie a été faite sur moi lorsque les grands sorciers se sont battus ; combat qui prendra fin avec nous. Je dois vivre des évènements tragiques. Mes parents ont su que j'étais l'héritier qui devrait accomplir la prophétie à cause d'une seconde prophétie. À ma naissance, ma magie a détruit celle de ma mère, la condamnant à la mort. C'était ma première victime.

-Ta première victime ? C'est toi qui les tue de ton plein gré ?

-Sans moi, elle ne serait pas morte.

-Sans toi, le quatrième héritier ne pourrait mourir.

-Mon grand-père est mort le jour de mon anniversaire, ma grand-mère quand je suis revenue de Poudlard.

-Je me souviens.

-Le quatrième héritier a commencé à tuer à ce moment-là, recherchant des sorciers qui pensent que les moldus sont des moins que rien et qu'il faut les traiter comme des esclaves.

-Un complexe d'infériorité et un manque d'assurance qui se traduit par un besoin de pouvoir.

-Peut-être, je l'ignore. Voldemort n'a pas de cœur. Il m'a rendu orphelin le 24 décembre 1997. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce jour où j'ai appris qu'il n'était plus là. Pourtant, mon père savait qu'il ne pouvait le vaincre, que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il savait qu'un jour il finirait par mourir. C'est de ma faute. Il me manque tellement, avoua-t-il en laissant une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Puis, Lily a accepté de m'épouser. On a eu un fils magnifique Harry. Mais Lily a été tuée par Voldemort. Harry a survécu grâce au sacrifice de sa mère. Voldemort nous recherchait. C'est pour ça qu'on a quitté la maison. On avait confié notre sécurité à un traître, Peter. Tout le monde magique a pensé que Sirius nous avait trahis, mon propre frère de cœur. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais en Italie chez ma marraine qui voulait que j'apprenne mon destin de quatrième héritier et que je sois prêt à combattre. Mais le prix de cet apprentissage était de laisser Sirius en prison et d'abandonner Harry, de faire croire au monde magique que j'étais mort. Je les ai tous abandonné, murmura-t-elle en acceptant les vagues salées.

Il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule. Inconsciemment, il s'autorisa à plonger dans ses bras réconfortants. Avouer toutes ces choses le libérait. Il s'en voulait encore, certes, mais la culpabilité semblait plus légère. Il ignora combien de temps il pleura sur l'épaule de cette vieille femme malade et forte. Quand ce poids se fut allégé, il se redressa, les yeux rougis.

-Merci.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Et puis entre nous, tu as fait ce qui te semblait le plus juste pour sauver Harry et Sirius lorsque le grand combat arrivera. Ils comprendront ton geste. Pour les autres personnes qui ne sont plus là pour te montrer leur amour, ils sont toujours là, dans ton cœur.

-Sans moi, ils ne seraient pas morts. Ils peuvent m'aimer mais ils aiment quelqu'un qui a causé leur mort.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a pressé sur la détente, répliqua-t-elle en utilisant une expression moldue qui fit froncer les sourcils à James. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, toutes ces personnes que tu aimes et qui t'ont aimé, serais-tu capable de te battre pour un monde d'amour ? Si tu n'avais pas goûté à l'amour, pourrais-tu avoir envie de vaincre en son nom ? Ce Voldemort machin n'a certainement pas connu l'amour.

-Il a grandi dans un orphelinat, sa mère est morte en le mettant en monde et son père a refusé qu'elle soit une sorcière. Il a abandonné la mère et l'enfant.

-Il est nourrit d'une soif de vengeance ! Toi c'est différent, tu veux être à la hauteur de l'amour que ces gens t'ont donné. Tu dois aller de l'avant. Même si le passé est douloureux, c'est le passé. Tu peux en apprendre mais ne pas rester bloquer dessus.

-Comment faire pour m'y défaire ?

-Tu peux puiser dans cet amour pour avoir la force dont tu auras besoin. Tu ne peux changer le passé, tu dois aller de l'avant. Il t'est impossible de ressusciter Lily mais tu pourras retrouver Harry.

-Je l'ai abandonné !

-Tu l'as sauvé. Tu as choisi l'option d'être prêt à le protéger. Tu as fait ton choix avec amour. Oulala, il se fait tard, rigola-t-elle au son des deux coups du clocher qui annonçait l'heure si matinale. Pourrais-tu m'accompagner ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit-il en se levant et lui tendant un bras.

-Je craque ! rigola-t-elle en se remettant debout. Mon dos, aïe aïe...

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de James. Des sillons humides barraient ses joues. Ses yeux brillaient. Il accompagna Mrs Schmidt dans un silence léger. Il se sentait étonnement bien. Ses larmes lui avaient fait du bien. Parler avec un être humain autre que Ravenna l'avait rendu humain. Il s'arrêta devant le perron.

-Merci pour tout.

-C'est normal mon petit. Profite du moment présent en souvenir des gens qui sont partis et pour que tu sois dans la bonne époque quand tu retrouveras Sirius et Harry. Si tu es resté dans le passé avec les morts, ils ne pourront pas te retrouver. Bonne nuit.

-Joyeux Noël.

Il la regarda partir, heureux. En rentrant, il avait envie de rire. Son cœur était léger. Il se sentait si bien. Ce sentiment de bien-être ne l'avait plus habité depuis si longtemps. Il restait conscient que la nuit de Noël passée, il retrouverait ses peurs et sa tristesse mais il voulait simplement profiter de ce moment d'allégresse. Il était parti comme un lâche, il rentrait fier. Il monta dans sa chambre un sourire collé aux lèvres. Il observa avec fierté les marques de ses pleurs. Il enfila rapidement un pyjama et retrouva avec joie la chaleur de ses draps. Il se vit retenant ses larmes sur la tombe de son père lorsqu'il ferma les yeux. Puis l'image changea, le regard bienfaiteur de la statue du Christ le fixait tandis que ses lèvres demandaient pardon, non pas pour son absence auprès de Harry et Sirius mais pour la culpabilité qu'il s'infligeait. Il sentait encore les larmes libératrices qui coulaient sur ces joues, dans l'Église, dans les bras de cette presque inconnue. Il se retourna, attrapant au passage Biboundé son pingouin en peluche, offert par Sirius. Une goutte salée tomba sur le bec jaune de la peluche. Mais James n'en avait cure, il était heureux.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla tôt, trop tôt pour un matin de Noël. Il pesta en rigolant contre l'habitude de son entrainement. Il se leva, content de sentir encore le bien-être de la nuit libératrice. Il descendit et ne fut guère surpris de trouver son elfe de maison déjà dans sa cuisine. Son sourire se fit plus grand quand il vit Neve Nere également dans la cuisine. Il prit le poignet de Glorfi qui tourna un regard interrogateur vers lui pour lui stopper son mouvement.

-Joyeux Noël !

-Joyeux Noël, Maître James, répondit l'elfe, surpris par une telle réaction.

_Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu détestes Noël normalement, _pensa Neve Nere.

-Justement c'est Noël, répéta James en attrapant l'animal qu'il serra contre lui. Et je veux le passer avec ma famille, ma drôle de famille, ajouta-t-il.

_Quoi ? _demanda le félin, posant la question que les yeux de Glorfi posaient.

-Je veux profiter du moment présent. Hier soir, j'étais sur la tombe de mes parents puis j'ai été au culte, et après quand j'ai parlé avec Mrs Schmidt, j'ai pleuré de tout mon soûl. Je me sens libre. Pour l'instant, je me sens bien. À peu près bien ! Mais je sais que je veux profiter de passer Noël avec vous deux. Vous êtes ma famille. Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse comme hier soir. On ne va pas manger dans les assiettes normales avec une simple bougie pour décoration. Non, on va sortir le grand jeu, même pour toi mon p'tit chat. On va faire la décoration ensemble, sauf le sapin, je ne suis pas prêt pour en avoir un. On va faire à manger ensemble. On va passer un bon moment ensemble. Sans culpabilité.

-Oui, Maître James. Les cartons remplis de décorations doivent être au grenier, Glorfi va les chercher, s'écria l'elfe en souriant.

_Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait à mon maître ? _Pensa Neve Nere.

_Je sais, c'est incroyable de ma part. Je ne vais pas être heureux comme ça longtemps, je sais que je vais recommencer à culpabiliser, mais pour être prêt à combattre Voldemort, je ne dois pas oublier ce qu'est l'amour et pourquoi je me bats. De plus, c'est égoïste de ma part de vous priver de Noël. _

_Je suis un chat, James._

_Glorfi est un elfe, et il a eu l'habitude de fêter Noël. _

_Il n'y a pas que lui. Toi aussi_.

Glorfi arriva à ce moment là, coupant leur conversation télépathique. Ils se mirent à décorer la salle à manger. Joie et éclats de rire résonnaient dans le manoir Potter qui était pourtant si triste habituellement. Les larmes avaient versé la culpabilité hors du vase. James savait qu'un jour la coupe serait pleine à nouveau, très bientôt et qu'il allait à nouveau culpabiliser pour tout ce qui était arrivé aux gens qu'il aime et qui l'ont aimé. Mais ce jour là, c'était Noël et il n'en avait cure. Il voulait juste profiter de ce moment d'euphorie. Un espoir était né ce soir-là, l'espoir qu'un jour il puisse retrouver réellement les personnes chères à son cœur et les sauver, surtout les sauver. L'amour avait sauvé Harry dix ans auparavant, pouvait-elle le sauver à nouveau en donnant la force à James de le faire ? Ils étaient heureux. Le malheur d'antan oublié momentanément, ils pouvaient passer Noël et fêter l'amour, le partage, la générosité. Après tout Noël n'est-ce pas à l'origine la fête de la vie ? Un enfant était né un soir de décembre il y a deux mille ans. Un homme avait retrouvé le sourire cette nuit là.


	2. Résumé

**Points essentiels pour comprendre le one-shot pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu « Et si tout était différent » !**

-James est toujours vivant mais Lily est morte ce 31 octobre 1981. Il a survécu car il est l'élu d'une vieille prophétie. Ce n'est donc pas Harry qui doit vaincre Voldemort !

-Il se réveille chez sa marraine en Italie et fait un serment inviolable qui l'empêche de retrouver Harry et Sirius.

-La prophétie faite au temps des fondateurs (James étant l'héritier de Gryffondor) dit qu'il doit vivre des moments tragiques. Il perd sa mère quand il est bébé, son grand-père le jour de son anniversaire, sa grand-maman lorsqu'il rentre de Poudlard et son père le jour de Noël. Il perd sa femme, est la cause de l'emprisonnement de son meilleur ami et abandonne son fils.

-Après 10 ans à devoir suivre un entraînement par Ravenna, sa marraine, il revient chez lui en Angleterre. Il s'agit de son premier Noël lors de son retour en Angleterre.

-Neve Nere est son chat avec qui il peut parler. Don car il est l'héritier de Gryffondor.

Je pense que c'est assez pour comprendre la fic, s'il reste des choses à éclaircir, je réponds volontiers aux questions !


End file.
